planarcofandomcom-20200214-history
Units
There are primarily five different types of units. These include: heroes, normal units, summoned units, monsters and titans. Normally Units are capable of advancing up to 5 levels from their base level. Experience required to level up depends on current level unit has. Exp required = 1000 * current level So a unit needs 1000 exp to advance from level 1 to level 2, 2000 exp to advance from level 2 to level 3, and 15000 exp to advance from level 15 to level 16. On level up unit HP will always improve. Depending on unit, it may gain to-hit bonus and bonuses to saving throws too. Planar Conquest uses Figure concept. That means each units contains 1-4 figures. Each figure has its own HP pool and its own attacks. Total HP of unit are split evenly among figures. In battle screen, you can see green HP bar of multi-figure unit is split into 2-4 bars. Each bar symbolizes one figure's HP. As a result multi-figure units are capable of higher than expected damage. Attack of Grey Elven Archer consists of 4 separate attacks, each capable of dealing 1-8 damage. Downside is that when multi-figure units sustains damage, figures die, and unit's damage output goes down significantly. Less obvious impact is caused by weapon enchantment spells. When a spell adds +1d4 to unit's damage, it will be applied to each figure's attack separately. Please note those spells affect only Melee attacks and Mundane Ranged attacks. It will not affect mage unit's ranged attack, thrown or gaze attacks. =Heroes= Main article: Heroes Heroes are a special type of single-figure unit. There is only a single copy of each hero per game. If hero dies, he or she can only return when resurrected using magic. Unlike other units, hero can gain up to 10 levels during a game. Heroes are able to use items enchanted by Sorcerer Lord. Heroes belong to one of Hero Classes. There are 7 different Classes: Cleric, Druid, Fighter, Paladin, Ranger, Rogue and Wizard. Heroes can be obtained: * at an inn. There is a 10% chance a hero appears in one of the two slots. Hero will cost 100 + 10 * Fame Required. * in an event. Fame increases the chance of that happening, while possessing heroes already reduces it. Hero will cost 100 + 10 * Fame Required. * summoned with a spell. Summon Hero summons a random hero, Summon Champion summons a random champion. Summoned heroes have no additional hiring costs. * as a reward for conquering World Features. Freed heroes have no hiring costs. Heroes start relatively weak, but with experience and equipment, can become extremely powerful! =Normal Units= Main article: Normal Units These are units that your cities can produce. These units vary depending upon the race of the city, and vary in strength depending upon the city improvements available. =Summoned Units= Main article: Summoned Units These are units you can summon using starting and/or researched spells. Most summoned units cost mana per turn instead of gold and/or food. They often come with an array of special abilities which make them suitable for certain roles or can be used to fill the gaps in your race's military composition. =Monsters= Main article: Unaligned Units Monsters are found guarding world structures. They can also be spawned from these world structures to become wandering creatures. Some Monsters can be bought from Inns. =Titans= Titans are extremely powerful units. They can be recruited to your cause at the thinking man statue world structure after you have defeated the guardians. They can also become wandering creatures at certain points in the game.